The Consequence
by the-irony-of-being-me
Summary: What if the scene between Bonnie and Kol in 4x12 went differently? How would that change things down the line?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Um... so I this idea was nagging me for awhile so I finally decided to write (and publish) it. The amazing xthesebonesx beta'd, but any mistakes are mine! Enjoy!

Chapter One:

After a very frustrating phone call with her father, Bonnie Bennett groaned before making her way down the hallway. Why couldn't he understand that this was her job? Saving people, protecting this town, was what she did. And who would she be if she just stepped aside and pretended like that didn't matter anymore? What kind of a person would it make her if she just sat back and did _nothing? _She just couldn't do that.

Her thoughts about her Dad were enough to cause a distraction, because Bonnie didn't even notice the blur that seemed to be speeding towards her way. Before she had a moment to think, the blur slammed Bonnie into the wall of lockers, as she grunted in pain, the minute her back made contact with the cold metal. She opened her eyes to see her assailant, and they widened the minute she saw Kol Mikaelson staring right back at her. He was on a mission to stop the the Mystic Falls gang from their stupid quest for the cure, which would inevitably awaken Silas. It was rather pathetic in his honest opinion. Here they were-_desperate _to find the cure to vampirism, because Elena Gilbert couldn't adjust to her fangs, quite yet? They were risking _everything _to help her-and this time, Kol just couldn't stand idle as the "good guys" set out to destroy the free world, as he knew it.

Since Bonnie Bennett was the key to open the tomb to free Silas, Kol had to kill her; that would put an end to this madness. She was the only witch who could do it; the only one strong enough to free Silas because she was a descendant of the great Qetsiyah. None of that mattered now, of course. The witch had to die-they all did, actually-and it was a shame because Kol held witches in high esteem. It was for the greater good though. And he couldn't stop now that he'd started. He knew of their plans to kill him. He had to make sure_ no one _used the witch's magic to open the Silas' tomb for the cure.

"No one can get to the cure if you're too dead to find it," Kol growled out, as he looked into Bonnie's eyes and another plan formed, instantly. It would be a waste for a pretty little thing like her to just die, he thought. All he had to do was remove her powers-permanently, and he could kill two birds with one stone. "Then again, I can simply stop you from being a witch."

Bonnie won't like not being a witch at first, but Kol knew that with him to guide her, she would be a stunning vampire. With her fiery green eyes glaring at him, he knew they would have an entertaining time together. he smiled just thinking about.

Liking where this new plan was heading, Kol quickly bit into his wrist before putting it to Bonnie's lips. _He made a mental note of how soft they were. _She promptly held her mouth shut, trying to turn her head away as he continued, but Kol didn't give up. He was impatient, and he was stubborn; and now that he'd even _believed _that Bonnie's talents would be better served as a fantastic vampire under his superior training, it was what he wanted. It was what he _needed._

Kol impulsively bit her neck and Bonnie screamed out in pain as she ingested some of his blood from his wrist. He thought of snapping her neck to hurry this up, but her delicious blood was far too tempting for him, and he settled on the fact that draining her was just as effective. Kol greedily drank Bonnie's blood while continuously feeding her his.

Bonnie mumbled against his wrist as his thick blood slithered down her throat, and she thought frantically. She knew if she wanted to get out of here alive, she would need to focus on the task ahead. She drew her full attention to the vampire and within seconds, the expression pushed him away from her. Kol stared at Bonnie madly-with her blood still dripping down his mouth. At that, she was suddenly _angry; _angrier than she had ever been before.

She began to crush his hand like she did Shane, and Bonnie clenched her teeth as Kol began to shout out in pain.

_It felt damn good too, twisting his veins and breaking his bones, over and over, again. The bastard deserves it, to be honest._

Her anger was boiling over, as she continued to attack him, and the sounds of his screaming echoed throughout her mind. How _dare _he try to turn her into a freaking vampire?! Vampires had done nothing but ruin her life-they basically _destroyed_ her and everything she loved! Why would she ever want to be like_ them_?-Cold, calculating, murderous.

Kol fell onto his knees as balloons popped all around, snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts. She finally looked down at him, and even though he was in pain, Kol smirked at Bonnie. He actually had the nerve to smile at her.

"Do you really think this will stop me? I'm an Original, darling. I'll have you know my blood will last a whole lot longer than some pathetic newborn vampire. You truly think you'll be able to hide from me a whole week? Maybe longer? I'll find you and relish in turning you. I can promise that, sweetheart."

Lockers exploded as fear spiked in Bonnie. She wiped his blood from her lips and pressed a hand to the bleeding wound in her neck. He was right; she may not have been stronger than him, and she probably couldn't hide, but she could run. And she would definitely _run, _for now.

Bonnie sent Kol one last glance before she jetted down the hallway, and out of Kol's sights. Kol watched her, unable to move. from her power still seemingly keeping him on the floor. She couldn't run forever.

* * *

Kol pressed the play button on his iPod, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, as he continued to walk down the dark and winding road, gathering his plan for his next plan of action. His thoughts were on his next move, and had been, all day, since the last time he saw Bonnie Bennett.

She was probably tucked away safely in her home, but he wasn't worried. He would see her soon enough, and only then, would he finally strike. He needed to stop this group of imbeciles from unleashing literally Hell on Earth, and because he didn't fancy the side effects of the hunter's curse, he couldn't just kill Jeremy Gilbert. No, he needed to get to Bonnie, and he had to turn her-it was the only way.

Perhaps he would rip Jeremy's arm off and heal him, anyway, just for sport. Especially after all of the trouble they were making him endure, right now.

Kol's phone began to ring as he continued to walk, successfully interrupting his thoughts. He smirked as he saw who was calling him. _Speaking of the devil..._

"Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?"

"Actually, it's Elena Gilbert."

"What a treat," Kol sarcastically began. "Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead."

"I need to talk to you in person. I wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas."

Kol stopped walking, rolling his eyes. Did the doppelganger really expect him to believe her Fine, he'd play along for now.

"You want to talk about Silas?"

"I'll meet you wherever you want. I'll come to you."

Really, she's making this too easy.

"I'll tell you what, how about I come to you?" Kol announced as he walked up to the huge white house and licked his lips. Kol sped over to the entrance and rung the doorbell. Consequentially, Kol smirked from awareness by their surprise while they scrambled around inside, and his smile widened. "If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in."

He hears more movement and easily becomes annoyed. "I'm waiting. Let me in and let's talk truce. Hello?""Wouldn't that be kind of stupid to invite you in?" Elena countered.

"On the contrary. I can't kill your brother with my own two hands, or I'll suffer the hunters curse and spend the next 20 years trying to off myself in gruesome ways. Clearly," Kol started, as he thought back to listening to Bonnie's conversation with her father on her phone. "And I've heard that vervain's back in town, so I can't compel you to kill him either. So I think it's fair to say you're semi-safe, for now."

Jeremy suddenly whispers, "I'm the only one that can invite him inside."

"He's right, obviously."

Elena opened the front door. _Finally_, thought Kol. Seeing the doppelganger's face, Kol couldn't help but taunt her.

"You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by. Like when I visited Bonnie earlier."

Needless to say, Kol's comment got an instant reaction.

"What did you do to her!" Jeremy started towards Kol. Elena stopped him so he didn't get too close. He clearly didn't know what happened, at all.

"If I let you in, my brother goes. You're not getting near him," Elena bartered. Kol leaned his head to the side, contemplating.

It was obvious she had a clue about his run-in with the witch, yet she didn't tell her brother. Interesting.

Kol recalled that while in Denver, Jeremy spoke of dating Bonnie. Jeremy also informed Kol he messed up, which resulted in the end of their relationship. Did they happen to rekindle their romance? If so, Jeremy would certainly be mad when he learned of Kol's plans with Bonnie. _Not that he cared about Little Gilbert's feelings, or anything._

"Fair enough." Kol finally consented, his eyes glinting with amusement.

You can come in." Jeremy grumbled before disappearing into the living room, and Kol listened as he heard him immediately taking off through a back door.

"No gold medals for bravery, I see," Kol said, as he put his phone in his pocket, not realizing he gave Elena a good view of the white oak stake. "You know the thing I love about the modern age is... music, anytime you like. Another thing is how women are more fiery. Especially your friend, Bonnie Bennett," he said, and Elena's eyes widened, as he sent her a grin. "So... this is the part where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat."

Elena sighed before finally nodding and giving way for Kol, then closing the door behind.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Bonnie frantically searched through her living room for her phone, but she couldn't find it, which wasn't a good sign; especially if she was supposed to help take down monsters, villains, and things of that sort. She thought she left it on the coffee table, but the incident with Kol must have left her more scattered than she originally realized. Bonnie huffed after looking in the couch cushions. Abruptly, her dad walked in with a stern look on his face.

"I have to get to Elena's. Have you seen my phone?"

"I've got your phone, also I got your car keys. And I told you, we are having a family meeting," Rudy Hopkins explained to his daughter, holding up the items in his hand for the girl to see.

Bonnie sighed.

"Is that something you read in a book because we have _never _had a family meeting."

"I've let this go on far enough. Shane said you and your magic are like a ticking time bomb. I'm concerned for you, Bon."

"I know you are, but I told you he's crazy."

"I've lost your mother to witchcraft. I don't intend to lose you too. Please."

"No dad! That wasn't magic. She might have used it as an out, but if mom truly wanted to be with us, she would no matter what. Now, she can't even use that as an excuse. I told you, she was turned and then left because she thought I couldn't handle it. The truth was that _she_ couldn't, not me; _her._"

Rudy lowered his eyes, wondering if Abby could hear their daughter right now. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Rudy remembered when he came home to spend time with Bonnie. He quickly noticed she wasn't herself; definitely more sullen. It took some time, but Bonnie opened up on how she found Abby for help and then something happened where Abby was turned. Bonnie spared her father a lot of details, he could tell. Instead of letting Bonnie help in living her new vampire life, Abby skipped town... again. Abby literally broke her daughter's heart.

"Bon-"

"Besides, it's not your life; it's mine," she interrupted. "I've been taking care of myself long enough."

Before Rudy could say a word, furious pounds on the door interrupted them. Her father sighed as he neared the threshold, and he stiffened his brow as he opened up to the visitor standing before him. It was Jeremy Gilbert.

Before he could tell the kid it wasn't a good time, Jeremy blurted out, "Is Bonnie here?"

Rudy sighed, "She's busy."

He made a move to shut the door, but Jeremy pushed past him eagerly, and narrowed his eyes. "It's important."

Bonnie walked over immediately, and sensed the urgency in his eyes, desperately trying to drown the fact that it made her squirm, a little. The last thing she needed her father to see after that speech was that she was afraid.

"Jer? Whats going on?"

"I've called you like a hundred times!" he shouted, and Bonnie folded her arms."My dad took my phone," Bonnie snapped, not liking his attitude one bit. "What's going on?"Jeremy sighed as his eyes met hers, and he bit his lip. "Kol is in our house."

Bonnie quickly turned to her dad with pressing eyes and dropped arms. "I have to go."

"I said _no_."

Bonnie breathed in deeply to contain herself, but it was too late, as the expression suddenly flared up, breaking a light that illuminated the room, before it shattered to a million little pieces.

"Stop telling me what to do!" she said strongly, as she spun on her heel and made her way towards the door with Jeremy, but another body stopped them, just before she could walk out. Bonnie's brows raised as she stared at the woman in front of her, who's eyes became a deep shade of red that she had grown so familiar too, since being around vampires on a daily basis.

"No one's going anywhere," Abby Bennett commanded, looking between the two of them, with fierce determination behind her stare. Bonnie, on the other hand, still can't believe who she's actually seeing.

"Mom?" Rudy immediately invited Abby in, while a shocked Bonnie is still staring at her, as if she is seeing a ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father called. Who's Professor Shane? What has he been teaching you?" Abby asked without hesitation, and Bonnie pressed her lips, as her mother waited for a definitive answer to her question.

Bonnie, we don't have time for this," Jeremy chimed in as a reminder, and both Abby and Rudy shot Jeremy a look of contempt as his eyes bounced between the impatiently.

"_This_ is a family matter. You may leave."

My sister's in trouble," Jeremy said clearly, as he turned to face Rudy. "We need Bonnie's help."

Abby glowered at the mention of Elena.

"My daughter is _done_ helping Elena Gilbert. Now, get out!" she yelled at Jeremy, before turning to face Bonnie again. "Answer my question. What lies has this professor been telling you?"

Before Bonnie could say a word, Jeremy pulled a stake out of his jacket and aimed it at Abby, with no pause in his steps at all. Abby grabbed his arm, and the boy groaned as the quick reflexes and strength of the vampire held him off for just a second before Bonnie jumped between them. The terror in her eyes was palpable, but he didn't want to stop-he couldn't, actually-until her voice cut through his thoughts like a knife, and finally brought him back down to earth.

"Jeremy! Stop!" Bonnie yelled. "That's my mom! I said stop, Jeremy!"

His eyes were still full of anger, but Jeremy redirected his gaze to Bonnie, as she pulled him in and softly touched his neck, just like Shane taught her back at the lake house.

"Don't hurt her. She's my mom. Look at me."

The murderous look finally evaded Jeremy's face and he looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Bon. I just-"

"I know. You're a hunter now, but that doesn't mean you can hurt my mom. Just go, okay? I'll be right behind you."

Jeremy nodded and walked out as Bonnie closed the door behind him, and fought against the shaking in her fingertips before facing her mom.

She needed to settle this, once and for all.

"You wanna talk? Let's talk then."

* * *

Kol walked around the kitchen, aimlessly, as he listened to the girl sifting through her cabinets.

This was a nice house, but he didn't care about anything particularly, until a picture of Elena and Jeremy caught his eye. He stared at it for a bit before he heard Elena's footsteps, and he glanced at her quickly as she walked over with a bottle of wine.

"So we're out of gin, but I think this is a good year."

Kol grinned.

He knew she was lying through her teeth about the whole truce and he thought it would be a good time to leave before he ripped her heart from her chest for simply wasting his time. But this? This was amusing, and he was always out to have a little fun. Why not with the Doppelganger Wench, for once?

"What if I said I don't believe you?"

"Okay, you caught me. I don't know anything about wine."

Kol scoffed at her flirty tone. He put down the picture and turned to completely face her. Even _she _must have known what a pathetic, cheap shot this entire thing really was, right?

He was about to find out.

"It just seems odd that you'd be so willing to give up something you want so much" Kol said, without preamble, and he watched as Elena shifted uncomfortably."I know when I want something I stop at nothing. Ask Bonnie."

"Leave Bonnie alone, okay?" Elena said strongly, and Kol's brows rose with intrigue. "She told me that you tried to kill her. And you just can't, okay?" she asked, as Kol continued to stare at her with a sense of enjoyment behind his eyes. "And listen... I would do _anything_ for my brother and the people that I care about. And if what you're saying about Silas is true, what does it matter what I want if it puts everyone else in danger?"

"Well, this has been enlightening. Thinks for the drinks."

Kol's thoughts escaped to the fact that Bonnie said he tried to _kill _her and not _turn_ her. That honestly amused him. Hadn't he made himself clear that he intended on keeping her; turning her into a vampire, because the idea of a world without a fiery little soul like her own would be a _dull _one? he didn't want Bonnie Bennett _dead; _no, not exactly. He wanted her to be like him-he wanted to have a little fun with her.

And he realized the longer he stood here, the _less _fun he was having. Where the hell was Bonnie, anyway?

Kol abruptly began to walk out, and he noticed Elena looked slightly scared that he was leaving; he smiled internally at that.

"I'll take your request for a truce under advisement," he said, much to her dismay, but she didn't fight him.

When she finally gathered her nerve, Kol opened the front door, and Elena's timid voice stopped him, as she asked him one more question; one he knew was coming.

"But is there any chance you could be wrong about Silas?"

"Trust me, Elena. Some things are better left buried."

With that, Kol left.

* * *

Kol waited outside of the Glibert house where no one would be able to see him.

As soon as Jeremy arrived, Elena started to makes excuses about stalling. Kol laughed at that as she continued on.

_Really, did this girl did not use her head?_

What if someone was listening outside their home, exactly like _he_ was doing? Had they not even considered that? Elena may have been beautiful, but he decided that was all there was to her. Why so many were willing to die for her, he would never understand. And honestly? He didn't want to. All he had wanted at this point was to teach the Gilbert family a lesson. Kol realized as he rang the doorbell, that the sooner he showed them the dire consequences of messing with an Original, the better for everyone all around. Maybe he'd even knock some sense into them, he thought.

"It's Bonnie. She was right behind me," Jeremy told Elena as she moved towards the door quickly. Kol smirked.

He hoped Bonnie _would_ show up soon. It would be far more entertaining to turn her in front of the Gilbert siblings before he cut off Jeremy's arm and staked Elena. Or maybe, he would rip Elena limb to limb, starting with her head. It was a lot more dramatic, but Kol didn't mind honestly.

Showing a little flair now and then was good for a being. Especially when you needed to prove a point.

The door was promptly opened, and Kol's eyes flashed to a frightened Elena once she realized that the visitor wasn't Bonnie, at all.

"I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied," he said, before the door was then slammed in his face. Kol growled. "I'm sorry! I've already been invited in!"

He kicked the door open and walked across the threshold only to see Elena and Jeremy were gone.

"Hide and seek? Fine by me," he said darkly, as he began to explore the dark house with nothing but murder on his mind.

His thoughts shifted all over as he continued his search, when he began to wonder about Klaus' involvement in this entire debacle. He did have some sort of agreement with them, from what he remembered. It wouldn't be the first time Klaus tried to get Kol out of the way if it made his life any easier either. If it came down to getting what he wanted or having Kol by his side, he would easily choose the former-Kol believed that for a fact.

He took out his phone, dialing his brother's number with his accelerated speed. Maybe it was time to have a chat with Klaus about that.

"_Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac?_"Klaus answered smoothly, and Kol rolled his eyes as he went straight to business.

"Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" Kol asked, as his eyes continued to scan the Gilbert household—ready to destroy anything that threatened to disrupt his path.

"_What?_"

"Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly triumphs any sibling loyalty you once felt."

"_I don't know what you're talking about._"

"I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then, I'm coming for you. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you don't know about yet," Kol spat furiously before he hung up.

He was in a rage at his brother's betrayal. He was sure Klaus had something to do with it, at this point-why wouldn't he? he carried him around in a coffin for the better part of his life, simply because he didn't always _agree _with him. What kind of bargain had he made with the Gilbert's in exchange for his death?

He figured it was a big one when he saw a bold Elena Gilbert now standing at the top of the staircase with a crossbow in her hands.

Before he could react, she fired a shot at Kol that hit him straight in the leg. His face contorted in pain as she ran upstairs with vampire speed, and Kol removed the arrow. That girl was seriously testing his limits.

By the time he finally got himself upstairs, Elena was lamely trying to close a door with a dresser. Kol used his strength and forced her back, prompting Elena to give up and go, as she then ran through another door and locked it.

They should have known that all of the barriers in the world were no match for him, as Kol easily kicked it open and cracked his neck.

_Was this seriously the best that they had?_

Kol walked into the room and he glanced at the mirror, impatiently, before continuing his move forward.

He was bored and this wild goose chase was taking _incredibly _long, by his standards. Why couldn't they just surrender, already, and accept their fate? He had. He accepted that they both needed to be put in their place.

Kol sucked his teeth, and let out a soft breath.

Speaking of taking too long, where was Bonnie? Surely she wasn't _so_ afraid of him that she would miss the opportunity to help her friends?

No, something must have held her back. That purely annoyed him, because it spoiled his entire idea of making this into a show.

_Whatever._

Bonnie wouldn't be able to hide for long-not if he had anything to do with it. He'd find her after he finished with the Gilbert's, and he'd turn her, with no hesitation. He already had so many ideas of what to do with Bonnie and there was nothing that could stop him-or his plans for _her-_at this point. He'd really show his brother what it meant to conspire with a purpose.

Just thinking of him, Kol punched through the other door, expertly revealing Jeremy and Elena.

_Talk about killing two birds with one stone._

Jeremy quickly tried to shoot Kol, but he caught the stake and smiled sinfuly.

"Missed." Kol commented, sarcastically before Jeremy shot at him again.

Kol caught it with his other hand. They were going to have to try harder if they were really going to put an end to him or his wrath.

Elena quickly pulled out a pistol and fired it at Kol, hitting him multiple times. She screamed for Jeremy to leave as she continued to face the Original and her brother disappeared while the bullet continued to hit him firmly in the chest.

_This was amateur hour, seriously._

Kol threw one of the stakes, hitting Elena in her thigh, and while she screamed in pain, he made his escape. He wanted to cut off that arm of the Little _Bastard _Gilbert, and he wanted to do it _now._

Jeremy rapidly made his way through the hallway, but was stopped when Kol punched him. He grabbed him roughly and easily tossed Jeremy down the stairs, where the hunter groaned in pain, as his body writhed on the floor.

Before he could make his move, Elena, again, jumped on Kol's back to stop him. He simply flipped her over him, and slammed her against the wall. He grabbed one of the posts from the railing and staked her in the stomach; jamming the wood roughly into the wall behind her, so that it'd paralyze her movement for as long as possible.

Elena gasped and Kol smirked. Hopefully that would be the last time he saw her alive.

Kol walked over to Jeremy, who was still grunting in pain and cocked his head.

"Now, about that arm," he remarked, before grabbing one of Jeremy's legs tightly into his grip.

He dragged him down the rest of the stairs to the kitchen, where he swiftly tied him to the counter by his arms. Jeremy struggled to break free, but it was pointless, he knew. Kol was older, stronger, and faster than he was. There was no way he was escaping this; not now.

"You know, I was planning to do this differently... However, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop of your arm. But don't worry; I'll glue you right up with a bit of blood after." Kol said as he finished fastening the Young Gilbert in.

He then picked up a butcher knife.

"Which arm is it? Is it left or right?"

Jeremy didn't respond, so Kol shrugged before mused aloud, "I'll just chop of both to be safe."

Kol slammed the knife down, but missed- only to successfully release Jeremy's arms from the restraints in the process. He spun around to meet his aggressor, and let out an annoyed breath when her doe eyes met his.

Elena Gilbert. _Of course._

Before he could make a move, Elena sent the knife through his chest, and Kol leaned back in a passing moment of weakness, as he reached for the wall to support his weight.

His mind quickly raced to the witch again, as he found himself praying for her arrival. He knew Bonnie wouldn't save him, but he hoped she could be a distraction, at the very least-just long enough to stop them, so that he could regain the upper hand. If anyone was to kill Kol, he didn't want it to be these two.

Jeremy finally liberated his other arm from the counter, and he rushed to the sink. He grabbed the extendable faucet spout and sprayed Kol with the vervain water, awakening him from his thoughts about _her, _in seconds flat. Kol growled from the burning sensation that the vervain gave him. Elena swiftly snatched the white oak stake from his jacket, and threw it to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, now!" Elena shouted as Jeremy caught the stake and impaled Kol.

Kol screamed as the stake hit his heart, and the feeling of _heat _began to surround him.

He was on fire.

Flames erupted around him and he tried to push on to fight it, but it was too late.

Kol toppled over and his chest burned as one last fleeting thought filtered throughout his brain.

_This is it_.

* * *

Bonnie held her head as she stormed out of her house, and took in a deep breath to escape the rage-filled thoughts that began to fill her brain.

Her parents' idea of a "family meeting" was actually _drugging her_, until they could put her down long enough to figure out what to do about her unorthodox way of practicing magic. She'd overpowered them, of course, and escaped before they could really do much, but she was still angry, nonetheless.

They'd been absent from her life for so long, and _now _they wanted to take control? She snorted at the thought. It was a little too late for that one, and she wouldn't dare to give them the pleasure of controlling her once she'd finally begun to act for herself.

She'd meant every word she said about the spirits not controlling her anymore, and now, those words went fro them, too. She had priorities, and one of them, right now, was helping her best friend stay alive, as an Original trekked through her home, without much trouble at all.

She hoped she would make it to Elena's house in time. She prayed she wouldn't be too late.

Bonnie arrived quicker than she expected, but not in peace, as she caught the end of and angry rant, from yet _another _visitor who was trapped outside, thanks to the invisible barrier that kept uninvited vampires out; _Klaus._

"-I want it, so I can destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up! But now, I'm just going to watch you burn instead."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She'd heard enough. Klaus suddenly fell to the ground, screaming and Bonnie walked past him and into the house-she turned to face Jeremy who was glaring at Klaus silently.

"Invite him in," she said, and Jeremy's eyes widened. "Do it!" Bonnie insisted.

Slowly, but surely Klaus stood up glaring at them.

"Come in," Jeremy spoke, looking warily at Klaus. As soon as the vampire raced in, Bonnie held him in place with her magic before ordering the Gilbert siblings to the kitchen.

Elena and Jeremy ran past the living room and towards their destination, with Klaus hot on their heels, until finally, his body stopped just short of the kitchen, and remained trapped in the living room. Klaus punched on the air, but no avail, as he continued to swing around before glaring at her angrily when he realizes what's been done.

Jeremy reached into the dead body on the ground, and grabbed the white oak stake, before he and Elena run to the door. Bonnie looked over to see Kol's burned body and she faltered for a moment before turning her attention to Klaus. Bonnie wouldn't admit it if anyone asked her, but she felt sympathy for him; definitely right now.

"Witch, you can't do this to me."

"You have no idea what I can do now."

"I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me? Do you?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and drowned out his words, as she, Elena and Jeremy fled the house without ever looking back. Klaus tried once more to get out, but knew it was useless.

He underestimated Bonnie Bennett. A mistake he wouldn't do again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: An update! Sorry it took so long, I lost inspiration when certain episodes of season 4 aired. I think I'm getting it back though. This was beta'd by Kendra (xthesebonesx-now-damonsgrimoire) but any mistakes are mine. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Two:

_It seemed like the days were getting longer and longer, no matter how hard they tried to move things along._

After Kol's death, Caroline and Tyler were chosen to stay behind to watch a seething and grieving Klaus, who was still stuck the the Gilbert living room because of how much of a threat he was. Meanwhile the rest of the gang-Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan and Damon, along with Rebekah and Shane-set off to find the cure.

Jeremy's mark was now complete and they had all been anxious to finally have the one thing that they had all been working so hard at, for what seemed like forever. With the cure, Elena would no longer be a vampire, but she would also be unsired-she could finally go back to being her normal self.

_They could finally go back to the way things had been._

And with the map, the headstone, and their hopes in tow, Shane had led them to a desolate island off the coast of Nova Scotia. It was where he believed the cure, along with Silas, was hidden.

They trekked through forests, climbed hills, passed over water, and even avoided a few traps, but they finally did it; they were here, it wouldn't be long before their hard work finally payed off.

_But if only they all had the same ambitions and desires in mind; if only they had all been _honest _about their reasons for coming here._

It took some time, but Shane managed to sneak Jeremy and Bonnie away from the group and they were soon en route to Silas' tomb.

_It finally became clear to them that professor Shane had other plans for the hunter and the witch;undisclosed desires that he had kept a secret, until now._

* * *

Cut and bloody from her propelling, neither Bonnie nor Jeremy noticed the small puddle of Bonnie's blood on the floor of the cave move slowly, as it seeped through a crack in the floor, dripping down to the chamber below, right into the open mouth of a figure that was being held in a sarcophagus.

_If only someone had told them to be more careful._

* * *

Silas' bright eyes popped opened once the blood of the witch found it's way into his mouth. It wasn't just any witch though; this witch was one of Qetsiyah's descendents-a _Bennett _witch-and a strong one, at that.

So strong, he was immediately flooded with a stream of information that would carefully and undoubtedly bind him to her, as he had done to her ancestor.

All of her memories flashed into his eyes and just like that, he knew everything about her. The pain she experienced, every loss she suffered, her reasons for being here; Silas knew it all, with just one drop. And most importantly, he knew something else-something surprising-about Bonnie Bennett that he hadn't expected at all; she didn't want to give him the cure and kill him.

No, Bonnie Bennett wanted to save and protect. She was willing to die if necessary. Silas found her amusing and alluring at the same time. If he could sway her to use her power and strength for him, there would be nothing that could stop them.

Oh yes, there was a lot to consider, when it came to the team that he and Bonnie could make.

Silas listened as the witch-_Bonnie_, he corrected himself, and her companions made their way over towards him. The companion, he sensed, was a hunter who- from her memories- was a ex lover who hurt her deeply. Coincidentally enough, what Jeremy Gilbert had done to Bonnie was much like how he hurt Qetsiyah; a foolish mistake Silas made and one he would likely never forget.

As for the other one? He was that human- an _imbecile _who wandered stumbled upon this place some time ago; he had met Atticus Shane once before.

Silas convinced the man he could bring back _all _of the dead; including his wife and child who had died, which, in itself, was not the complete truth. Silas could only bring back members of the undead-not humans- who were on the Other Side and had not found peace. Shane's family had been long gone and he had no way of further helping the man who had been completely brainwashed into believing this-who had believed in _him._

It was just a small price to pay for what Silas truly wanted, he believed.

The small group made it to where the spell to open his tomb need to be performed. Silas was so close to his freedom, he could damn well _taste _it; and he did, in fact, the longer that Bonnie's blood lingered along his lips.

He listened on as the imbecile prattled on about sacrifices having been worthwhile, catching the tail end of the conversation and Bonnie's objections to simply just waking the immortal up.

"-Or he could simply kill us all. You don't actually know," Bonnie retorted and Silas inwardly smiled, as he still couldn't properly function until he was fed blood.

If anyone wanted _the cure_ then they would have to feed him to get it. Silas had a pretty tight grasp on it.

And he was almost free.

* * *

Rocks begin to fall down around the cave and the ground shook, as Bonnie was almost finished with the spell. She and Jeremy grasped each other firmly, while Shane tried to run away from the debris flying down all around him.

His efforts were futile, however, as he finally fell to the ground as a huge chunk of the cave crashed onto him; rendering him immobile, as soon as the spell was finally complete.

"Help me." Shane begged, breathlessly, as Bonnie and Jeremy surveyed his injuries and she winced inwardly.

_His leg was broken._

And normally she would have sympathized with that; hell, she probably would have done a quick healing spell to make him as good as new.

But then Bonnie remembered Shane's deceitful behavior and the way that he lied to her about _everything; _he was supposed to _help _her.

Bonnie scoffed as she met his begging brown eyes.

"Best to stay off it then," she taunted, before she tugged Jeremy's arm and pulled him the other way.

It was time for them to get the cure and go.

Bonnie and Jeremy walked along the passage making small talk as Bonnie was guided the right way. She couldn't describe it, but something was telling her exactly where to go. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks as her Grams appeared. Jeremy looked at Bonnie, confused as to why she stopped.

_He didn't see anyone there._

"Hello, Bonnie," Silas, disguised as Shelia Bennett, calmly stated.

"What are you doing here, Grams? How are you here?"

"This place allows the living to talk to the dead."

Jeremy looked around and saw nobody. Jeremy asked her what was going on, but Bonnie ignored him in favor of apologizing to her Grams.

"It's okay. You're here now. And you are this close to everything being okay."

"I am?"

"Yes. Silas can fix it all." Silas/Grams told her. "You simply have to reach him and feed him some blood, and everything will go back to the way it was. Silas will help you, Bonnie."

"Bonnie, stop!" Jeremy abruptly grabbed Bonnie as she started to walk away, with a confused look on her face and tears forming within her pale green eyes. "Whatever you're seeing, it's not your Grams. If she were truly here, I'd be able to see her, too, and I can't. It's not her ghost. It's a trick. What you're seeing isn't real. It's me. Your grams isn't here. I'm here. I'm real, okay?"

Bonnie blinked as Jeremy kept talking to her, clearing her head. She looked behind her. Grams wasn't there anymore. Bonnie couldn't help the strangled sound that escaped her mouth.

"What was that?" she quietly sobbed, trying to stay level headed.

This was all getting to be too much for her.

"Silas, I think. He must have some mind control power." Jeremy gave Bonnie a small hug. "Listen to me. As long as I'm here, I won't let him use you."

Bonnie nodded as she shut her eyes and let Jeremy's warm embrace crash over her.

Silas was already stronger_- much stronger-_ than they had thought.

What were they going to do next?

* * *

_Silas fumed at the thought of the hunter breaking his connection to Bonnie. He was clearly going to be a problem._

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy approached the chamber containing Silas's tomb.

This was it; they did it. They had finally found the cure.

There was the shape of a human body lying on a table, covered in vine-like twigs all around. A mask covered in dirt hiding his face. It was obviously Silas. His hands were holding a small box on his chest.

"Is this it? This is the cure? How is that supposed to cure every vampire in the world?" Jeremy wondered aloud.

"I don't think it is. There must be only one." Bonnie concluded.

Right away Jeremy tried to pry the box away from Silas' firm grasp. It was no use.

"It's stuck. Bon, can you help me?" Jeremy asked, as he gritted his teeth.

All his new hunter strength for nothing it would seem. Bonnie joined in, they both pulled as hard as they could. Neither the box holding the cure nor Silas' hands moved a fraction on an inch.

"This is like trying to bend stone. No use." Bonnie said, before her eyes widened with realization. "...Oh my god!"

Jeremy stopped his ministrations to look over at her.

"He's been frozen like a vampire statue for 2,000 years... And there's only one way we're gonna get the statue to unfreeze."

"How's that?" Jeremy asked, already knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.

Bonnie swallowed hard as she observed Silas' rotting a,d dessicated body, before meeting his eyes and letting out a deep breath.

_They were going to have to do the very last thing they wanted._

"We have to feed him our blood."

_"Yes!_" Silas shouted in his head, though his body remained stoic all the while,

All he would need would be a little blood to gain proper function of his body. If he wanted the use of all his powers back, he would need to drain a couple of bodies. Silas would deal with that matter later. right now, he just needed a little-just a taste-and Bonnie and her little hunter friend would be the one's to help him.

_They were going to give him all that he needed._

Seeing the look on Jeremy's face, Bonnie elaborated.

"If we want to get the cure out of his hands, we... we have to wake him up."

"Are you kidding me?!" Not willing to accept defeat, Jeremy started kicking at the table holding Silas. "Oh, come on!"

"I know... Listen; maybe there _is _a way to do this without raising him... Maybe I'm wrong," she offered, as the hunter still fumed. "We'll think of something. Okay?

Jeremy nodded his head before continuing to strike at the table. A look of sympathy crossed over Bonnie's face.

"I promise, we'll find a way-" she started, before the feeling of a sharp pain through her lower back and right side cut off her speech to Jeremy.

Jeremy's eyes bugged as Bonnie collapsed to the floor, and her assailant-Galen Vaughn-stand behind her, with a bloody knife in his hand.

_She fell to the ground, paralyzed._

"Don't listen to the witch, boy. We have to raise Silas, and we have to do it now." Vaughn said, as he swiftly moved from Bonnie, who was gasping in pain, to Silas.

Jeremy ran over to her, quickly looking at her injuries before a look of rage consumed his face and he met Vaughn's eyes.

Silas was furious. How dare _anyone_ harm his witch?! Silas needed her and her powers! First thing after he got blood would be to drain the hunter and rip out his insides. Possibly flay his body alive; he would see how he liked that.

Silas knew he had to heal Bonnie fast if he wanted to save her. The only way to do that would be getting a lot of blood fast.

Jeremy watched as Vaughn sliced open his hand with a knife and he his jaw with anger.

"What are you doing?"

"What you shoulda done already. I'm gonna raise Silas." Vaughn's blood dripped into Silas' mouth. "Then I'm gonna kill him."

Jeremy shot to his feet and attempted to tackle Vaughn from behind but the hunter threw him off easily, though he lost his knife to the ground in the process. They started quickly fighting; a few punches here and there.

Vaughn suddenly got Jeremy into a choke hold.

"You're a bit confused, Mr. Gilbert. We're on the same team here."

Jeremy elbowed Vaughn, managing to get the upper hand.

"You stabbed her! How could you do that? _Why?_"

They scuffled a bit more, as a result Vaughn threw Jeremy on the ground. "I don't mess around with witches," Vaughn said lowly.

"You messed around enough to stab her! Besides, you can't use the cure on Silas."

"It's what it's meant for!" Frustration overtook Vaughn. He retrieved his knife from the floor and nodded knowingly. "You want it for your sister. Sorry, lad. It wasn't meant for that. Nothing personal."

He bent down towards Jeremy, but before he could make one more move, Elena appeared and attacked. Her hands were ready to tear into his jugular before Jeremy warned her of the hunter's curse. She sighed, slamming Vaughn into a wall, knocking him unconscious. She surveyed the scene as Jeremy rushed back to Bonnie's broken body.

She was getting worse and worse.

Silas could tell by her energy that their savior wasn't Elena. Sifting through Bonnie's memories again, he figured she must have been Katherine Pierce; the other doppelganger. It was a shame all the doppelgangers were vampires and not humans at this point, he thought. Their blood could have been useful.

_Blood_; something he needed right now. Bonnie was dying from her injuries and her powers were losing their strength and intensity. Silas felt her consuming presence fading rapidly.

* * *

Katherine gazed at Silas's tomb before turning round to look at Jeremy, crouching over Bonnie.

"Elena's here now, okay? Everything's gonna be all right." Jeremy said softly, as he tried to comfort the witch.

"We did it." Bonnie weakly replied, leaning her head back, with a soft but disillusioned smile.

Jeremy offered a small smile in return.

"Come on. We gotta get you up." Katherine stated, abruptly cutting the moment in half, as Jeremy's hands continued to cradle the girl before him.

Jeremy finally stood up and pointed to the girl laying before them.

"You have to help Bonnie. Vaughn stabbed her. You have to give her some blood."

"Fine. I just need to make sure that you're okay first." Katherine rubbed her neck with a hand, trying to keep up her facade.

"I'm fine. What are you waiting for?" Jeremy crossed one arm over the other with impatience.

Katherine gestured at the tomb behind her. "The cure. Jeremy, after everything we've been through, it's right there. Within our reach."

"It'll be there after we help Bonnie," he said, as he crouched down to her again.

"God, I forgot what a brat you were." Katherine snapped.

Jeremy glanced back up to her. "What?"

"I'm done playing nice."

She grabbed Jeremy and vamp-sped him over to the tomb, slicing open his wrist and holding it over Silas' mouth.

"Katherine." Jeremy groaned out.

"It's been too long, little Gilbert," she said, as Silas started to gain movement from the blood. "Sorry. Family reunion is gonna have to be cut short."

She pulled him up again and sank her fangs into his neck, then forced the screaming boy down again, with his bleeding neck over Silas' mouth. His arm swung up and held Jeremy in place. Katherine look over to the box containing the cure, now freed from the Silas' grasp, and snatched it up, running out of the chamber. Bonnie was laying nearby, unable to move, as she watched the entire thing.

_Jeremy was dead._

* * *

Silas' grip on Jeremy's throat tightened as he watched his memories. He could tell Jeremy's feelings for Bonnie would get in the way of his plan. Unacceptable.

Without even thinking about it, Silas pulled Jeremy away from his mouth and snapped his neck. He fell to the floor, dead. He stood slowly, getting used to walking again. He made his ways over to the unconscious hunter who was waking up. Silas didn't act out his revenge fantasies, for he had work to do. Once he drained him, Silas hurriedly sped away to get the imbecile's blood.

He just needed more power.

* * *

_Bonnie felt useless._

She could hear Elena crying about Jeremy, but she couldn't do anything. Stefan was also there, just watching as the girl finally succumbed to the pressure and totally fell apart. All she knew was that she needed to do something-and fast-because things couldn't end this way, for them all.

No; not when she was so _close._

She turned her head trying to focus. Her eyes became aware of a little nook in the cave's wall. Her hand reached into it and she felt a small object. Wrapping her fingers around it, she pulls it out. The small object was a dark crystal. Whispers began to surround her, telling her of what she must do.

"Elena." She mumbled, having a hard time getting her friend's name out. She tried again; time was of the essence. "E-'Lena,"

Elena looked up with teary eyes, hearing Bonnie. She didn't even notice her with her brother lying dead. Elena stumbled over to her best friend. Bonnie reached up with her hand and Elena quickly grabbed it.

"You're gonna be okay. Everything is going to okay." Elena promised her. The air shifted as Elena tried to comfort her friend.

Warmth spread throughout Elena's body as coldness went into Bonnie's. Elena's senses began to dull. Stefan approached them with caution.

"What's going on?" he questioned, as Elena let out a gasp.

She didn't reply. Something was changing inside of her. That's when Stefan heard it. The soft drumming of a heart starting to beat again. The sound of the heart beating heart was coming from Elena's chest. Stefan listened closely to it. A slight smile crossed his face. Bonnie did it. She turned Elena human again.

Stefan turned over to Bonnie. She fixed Elena, but they needed to focus on her now. The sight struck him unable to move though. Bonnie's eyes had a glazed look in them that Stefan had seen one too many times. She was gone. In that moment Stefan saw wasted life. He knew all Bonnie wanted to do was protect the people she cared about. She didn't deserve this.

It just wasn't fair; not after everything she had done to save them all.

_But the fact still remained: Bonnie Bennett was now dead._

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm working on a few of stories right now so I don't know when I'll update again. I will as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, a new chapter. So, the plot thickens in this chapter. Total disclaimer, I own nothing. Beta'd by xthesebonesx, but all mistakes are mine. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter Three:

_When Silas arrived, it was too late; Bonnie was already dead. _

He made sure not to reveal his presence as he took in his surroundings, as he watched a vampire—Stefan, all of the new memories were quite useful—holding the doppelganger.

Not the one from before, though.

No, this one was Bonnie's best friend Elena. From the memories, she was a recently turned vampire. However, her beating heart was telling a different story. She was cured. And it was indisputable that Bonnie was responsible; because even in her last moments, it was clear that she would help someone.

The doppelganger being human again had its advantages, he figured, but that wasn't what he was truly concerned about.

His concern was for Bonnie and the way that he would resurrect her, once and for all.

Bonnie had vampire blood in her system, so Silas could easily bring her back. Once Bonnie was alive again, he'd feed her the doppelganger's blood, putting his plans back on without a hitch.

Except things things weren't _that _easy.

The vampire who fed Bonnie his blood was dead, as well, and for the resurrection to work, he'd have to bring him back too.

This wasn't so much of an annoyance, except the vampire tried to harm Bonnie before and Silas didn't like it one bit. Silas would need to make sure Kol now knew of Bonnie's value so he wouldn't cause problems for him once he brought them both back to life.

But it wasn't like he could do much trouble, anyway. In fact, Silas found it _amusing_ that Kol and his siblings claimed to be the "original vampires," when they were anything _but._ For certain bloodlines? Yes, sure.

But against Silas? They were undoubtedly weak.

Taking that into account, Silas prepared to get his witch from the Other Side.

It wouldn't be long before he had everything that he wanted _and _needed; and once he did, there wouldn't be much stopping him.

_There wouldn't be a thing that anyone could do._

* * *

Elena looked up from the still forms of her best friend and brother when she heard the very distinct crack of a neck snapping. A dark silhouette emerged as Stefan promptly fell to the ground and she let out a gasp in fright when she realized just who was approaching her.

_Silas._

"What do you want?" Elena whimpered, trying not to bawl.

She already lost so much, she didn't think she could take anymore.

"I can help you," the deep voice answered, behind his mask.

She couldn't see his face; a mere fact that definitely unnerved the girl.

"I doubt it. Unless you can bring them back," Elena answered and she swallowed hard as he moved closer and tilted his head towards her.

"Not the boy," Silas said honestly. No, Silas would not bring back _that_ boy in particular. "But I can bring back your friend, though. It would be a shame for such a loyal girl to be taken so young. Don't you agree?"

"Really?" Elena sniffled as her eyes widened. "You can do that? You can..." she stopped and shook her head furiously, as she seemed to snap out of her hopeful daze. "No—why would _you_ bring back Bonnie?"

"As I said, it would be a waste... I can bring her back to you. I know you care a great deal for her as she does you. That is all."

Elena nodded her head. Bonnie was always there for her. She was like an older sister that tried to protect her. Elena couldn't lose her.

And perhaps, maybe if Silas _did_ bring her back, Bonnie might know how to save Jeremy.

She'd done it before. Bonnie always knew what to do and how to fix things. If Bonnie were here and she could save her brother as well, everything would go back to normal. It was what everyone wanted. Elena, especially.

"Bring her back," Elena said in a low voice, though it quivered all the while.

"I will. And it will take some time, but I promise it will be worth it," he sad, as Elena wiped her tear and nodded her head in agreement. "But there is just _one _thing _I _need from you, Elena—if you don't mind."

"What do you need?" she questioned, as she stared into his dark eyes and Silas moved closer.

"Your blood," he said, as her brows knitted. "it will be necessary in the process to bring Bonnie back; a process that may yield some consequences, though they are nothing crucial," he reassured and she huffed.

"Consequences? Like what? What are we getting our selves into?" Elena questioned and Silas remained still as her chestnut eyes studied his before he finally spoke.

"I'll need to bring back Kol; the vampire that you and your brother _disposed_ of."

"Kol?" Elena's face was scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, no—no. Not _him, _Silas. You can't—"

Her voice was cut off by the smooth sound of his as his eyes barreled against hers and Elena immediately stopped talking as Silas' speech took over and he dived into her thoughts completely.

"It will make sense in due time. Trust me," his velvety voice soothed Elena into a trance. "Just _trust _me."

* * *

Kol was beyond angry; he was actually in an absolute _rage_.

He was dead; stuck on the Other Side, where no one could see him or hear him at all. He could scream and yell, but nothing would happen. All he could do was literally watch the world continue on without him.

And that was aggravating as all _hell._

At first, he watched his siblings. He saw Klaus threaten the Gilbert family, exchanging particularly scathing words with the little witch, before Kol moved onto Rebekah. She was being comforted by Stefan Salvatore, before agreeing to an alliance with the very people that killed him. Kol found his sister's desperation for the cure pathetic, actually, and he would be sure to tell her, if he actually got the opportunity to make it back to the realm of the living.

And Elijah?

Well, he didn't even know about his death; otherwise, Kol was sure that his older brother would be burning with town to the ground, scouring it for those responsible.

Kol sighed, thinking about his death yet again. It was ludicrous, really. A newborn vampire and her young hunter brother killed _him_. It was seemingly impossible, he deducted, and Kol blamed it on being an "off" day for him. His thoughts were focused elsewhere. He should have been able to stop them.

Complete madness. But it was also too little late at this point, to even be considering where he went wrong.

Kol's thoughts were soon interrupted by Silas.

"_Hello, Kol."_

He turned, seeing the man hiding behind a mask in shabby robes. How could he see—let alone talk—with him?

"Do I know you, mate?

"Not quite, but it seems that we have certain interests that coincide."

Kol's brow rose at that as he moved in a bit closer towards the man.

"Such as?"

"You want to live again and I need to bring back my witch. The only way to do that would be to bring _you_ back as well."

"Your offering to bring me back?" Kol asked and he stopped when it suddenly dawned upon him.

It was clear to Kol he was talking to _the_ Silas. The immortal he wanted to keep trapped was offering to bring him back from the dead and it appeared Bonnie Bennett had aroused Silas' interest too.

This just kept getting better and better.

"I can bring you back," Silas confirmed as Kol grinned before the man held up his hands."But in exchange, I want you to watch over my witch... Seeing that you're the one who turned her, I need _you _to help her adjust to her new found vampirism."

Kol licked his teeth at that before he dove into the obvious question that was blaring in his mind.

"Why would I want to be brought back only for you to release Hell on Earth? I happen to like Earth just fine."

Silas chuckled at Kol's words.

"I promise you, I will not. It wouldn't be in my interests... In fact, that was never my plan. After so many years, different seeds of stories have sprouted about why I was really trapped and what my true intentions actually appear to be."

Kol narrowed his eyes.

"What are your intentions then? If you don't mind my asking."

"I simply wish to teach Qetsiyah's young descendent, Bonnie... She could be _so_ much more than what she is now and I feel as though I am indebted to make sure that she reaches her _full _potential... I only wish to help her."

Internally, Kol rolled his eyes. Like, he _really_ believed most of the words that came out of Silas' mouth. But Kol didn't have many options and he wanted to be _alive-ish _again, so he'd play along for the time being.

"Alright, lad. Bring me back... And I'll help _Bonnie_ adjust right along. I'm sure _my_ little witch will catch on fast with me there to help her every step of the way." Kol smirked.

And he did it purposely, too.

He didn't like how Silas was claiming Bonnie as his witch, because if anything, Kol should of had that exclusive right. Kol had spent more time with her than Silas did and he had plans for her, before they were both so tragically killed.

Yes, Bonnie was _his_ witch. An his witch, alone.

"Very well." Silas replied in a lethal tone. "Here is what you need to do, then."

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly to see her Grams, who seemed to be waiting for her. Just by the look on Sheila's face, she could tell that she was already on the Other Side.

Bonnie took a look around, only to see a person that Bonnie swore could have been Jeremy surrounded by a group of people. Grams wrapped her arms around Bonnie making the girl focus on her instead of the things happening around her.

"You shouldn't be here," Grams said, with an air of certainty.

"But... I died," she said lightly. "I'm here because I'm _dead._"

Bonnie thought when she died she would feel at peace about not having to worry for once, but what her Grams was telling her left her feeling rather confused. Thinking back at recent events made Bonnie start to scrutinize her as she swallowed.

"Is this another Silas ploy?" Bonnie asked, uncertain.

"No, it's really me, sweetie," Grams confirmed as Bonnie sighed. "And before you say anything about what happened the last time I really saw you, you should know that you don't need worry about me... I'm okay. Right after the spirits used my pain to teach you a lesson, I was fine and whatever they did to me was over as soon as you couldn't see me... But I couldn't tell you because they refused to let me see you. Blocking any possible communication between us. And I'm sorry I had you so worried, Bon."

"No! I'm sorry. Everything is just spiraling out of control!" Bonnie exclaimed, as Sheila nodded.

"I know. There is a mysterious force trying to shift the balance right now and everything happening in Mystic Falls is just the beginning. I've been looking into it, but I don't know much. I was discussing it with the spirits, when they told me I was allowed to speak to you again, if only to tell you that you don't belong here on the other side."

"Then where do I belong? I'm dead." Bonnie questioned.

"I'm not sure. They refused to tell me much. You know how the spirits are. Only sharing what they feel like will be necessary. They would rather you figure it out yourself to maintain the balance of nature."

Bonnie shook her head and sighed.

"It's frustrating," she pointed out.

"Indeed... But they did mention something; something like...you were _chosen," _Grams said as Bonnie's eyes widened. "I wish I knew more because seemed like it involved what I've been looking into. We should talk to the—"

Something abruptly started to pull Bonnie away in the middle of Sheila's speech and she let out a short scream as she tried to holding onto her as tightly as she could.

However, it was a lost cause.

_Whatever_ was pulling her had a tight grip. It was almost like it was a whirlwind that was sucking her away.

"Grams!" she yelled, as Bonnie clung to her arms, trying to fight whatever was trying to pull her away.

"Don't worry, Bonnie!" Grams shouted as Bonnie's eyes watered and Sheila nodded knowingly. "You're going back to the realm of the living! This must be what the spirits were referring to. I'll try to find out what's happening! We'll figure this out! I promise!"

Bonnie took a deep breath before letting go and fading away, once and for all.

* * *

Silas finished resurrecting Kol and Bonnie, followed by sending a quick sleeping spell to Elena as he stood over her unconscious body. She wouldn't be needed until Bonnie woke up, which was hours later.

Kol, however, would awaken at any given moment.

* * *

Caroline exhaled as she wiped her hands and walked out of the Gilbert kitchen.

She had just made another pot of coffee and she was trying to desperately hard to keep herself busy, before she would have been liable to go insane.

Other than Kol's body and the scorch mark's that came with it burning up, she managed to clean the entire house from top to bottom. From doing the dishes, to organizing all the shelves of books and the various movies, she was on top of it.

She even did the laundry. She did anything that was a suitable distraction that could explain why no one was answering their damn phone.

A knock on the front door, however, was not the distraction she wanted. A knock on the front door meant there was a chance someone could see the dead original lying on the floor.

Now that the town was on vervain, they needed to be more careful about hiding the supernatural mischief that seemed to always arise. Caroline didn't want to think about who it could be but her mind went into an instant frenzy. While Tyler was running as far as he could away from Mystic Falls, Matt had a shift at the grill, so it couldn't be either one of them.

With that in mind, Caroline warily opened the door with a guarded look. She sighed when she finally saw the visitor.

It was only her mom, the sheriff. Caroline let out a feigned smile as she met her eyes.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Care. Is Elena home? I need to speak to her," the sheriff said, as she tried to move past her daughter, but Caroline held the door firmly, blocking her access to the house.

Caroline thought it best her mother didn't see the charred up body that was lying on the ground.

"No, she's not here. As a matter of fact, I'm house-sitting for her. Why? Is something going on?" she asked curiously.

Images of Klaus massacring the whole town filled her mind. She knew he'd taken the death of his brother hard, but innocent people didn't deserve to die because of it. Caroline suspected he wouldn't do anything yet, instead choosing to make a spectacle out of everyone who participated in Kol's death when he could have them all together.

Klaus was definitely more of the flashy variety.

"Well," her mom began, drawing Caroline's attention away from her thoughts. "Some girls matching Elena's description have actually gone missing... She might be a potential victim, so I thought I'd warn her. I know, she's a vampire with other vampires willing to protect her, but I still think she should be careful."

"I'll let her know when she comes back," Caroline nodded as she eyed her mother carefully. "Is it... vampire _related_ or just a normal, run-of-the-mill creepy bad guy?" she asked, hoping her mother would confirm to the latter.

They honestly didn't need any more supernatural drama right now.

"To be honest, we're not sure. So far, the girls are just missing. There isn't any proof that they have been killed. The FBI is coming down to help us. Maybe the can shed some light on this."

"Yeah, maybe. Who are the victims? Do I go to school with them?"

"I can't tell you exactly. We're trying to keep it out of the press. Mystic Falls all ready has a high death rate. With the FBI coming in—well, you know how it is."

Caroline nodded at her mom.

"I'll see you at home, okay? And be careful. You might not fit the profile, but your still my daughter."

"Sure, mom." Caroline closed the door deep in thought as the sheriff made it to her cruiser.

Who could be taking those girls? Was it just some creep? Or was the a new big bad in Mystic Falls starting to cause mayhem? Her mom also mentioned the FBI. Caroline really hoped Klaus wasn't going to do anything. An abrupt thought occurred to her.

What if Klaus was taking these girls as a sort of practice for whatever revenged he want to do on Elena?

Caroline processed it all over again as she poured herself a new cup of coffee. She glimpsed at where Kol's body was supposed to be and let out a gasp.

_His body was missing._

"Okay, seriously! What is going on?" she yelled aloud, even though no one was there to answer her call.

* * *

Kol felt refreshed.

That was what happened when your brought back from the dead, he guessed, as he stretched his limbs and cracked his neck appreciatively.

He looked around, but Silas was gone. He told Kol earlier that he would come when everything had settled.

Typical, making others do his dirty work, he grumbled. Kol looked down at the girl on the ground and he picked up her up swiftly,; easily shifting all of her weight onto him.

One arm under her neck, the other under her knees. He smirked as he carried Bonnie over Jeremy's lifeless corpse; it was a shame he didn't get to kill the hunter himself. Kol then glanced back at the other two people in the cave. Stefan and Elena. They were both unconscious. Elena was human though. The thought of how he could easily kill her now made Kol relish with delight. It was a real pity that she was actually needed for Silas' plan, though.

A real _pity._

Kol made it to the entrance of the cave where his darling sister and Damon Salvatore were standing and he smiled.

"Hoping to have another go with each other?" Kol addressed them with a bored tone. Rebekah and Damon raised their heads at him.

Kol found their shocked faces amusing.

"Kol!" Rebekah said, with tears fighting their way to the surface of her eyes. Rebekah was overcome with emotion, however Kol narrowed his expression.

He was still spiteful about how she didn't mourn him properly. At least, not in his opinion.

"Huh, you're pretty spry for a dead fella," Damon remarked, his head tilted to the side.

Damon's easy going demeanor went away when he noticed Bonnie unconscious in Kol's arms. Damon tensed, with his eyes hardening instantly. He didn't like Bonnie in Kol's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Damon barked out at Kol.

"Nothing that concerns you," the original sneered, a dark glint shining in his eyes. He then taunted at his sister, "Surprised to see me?"

"Yes! How are you alive?" Rebekah flashed over to him, ignoring her brother's jab. "I thought you were dead."

"I was. Then Silas came to me with an interesting offer. I couldn't decline. But if you'll excuse me, Bonnie and I must be off—"

"Wait!" Rebekah stopped him. "You're just going to leave me? Just like that?"

"You're the one to talk, sister. Not even twenty-four hours go by before you become intertwined with my murderers?"

"I want to be human! There is nothing to meaningful to me as a vampire anymore. What do you expect? For me to be miserable and alone for another thousand years?" Rebekah sighed. She seemingly just got her brother back. They could fight another time. "It doesn't matter. You're back now. What are you doing with the witch?"

"He's going to hand her over to me so I won't kick his ass," Damon demanded. Rebekah rolled her eyes before rushing over to Damon and snapped his neck like it was nothing.

"We need to get to a safe place first. Nik?" Kol suggested.

"Nik." Rebekah agreed. "We'll use one of the boats to get to a plane. Then we can just fly back to Mystic Falls."

"Right then, let's go."

"Of course." She stated, with a slight smile. Softly, she added, "I'm glad your back, Kol."

* * *

Stefan awoke first to see that Bonnie was gone, Jeremy was still dead, and on top of that Elena was knocked out.

Man, this was not their week, he realized.

Once Stefan was able to rouse Elena up, she told him they need to go back home; Silas told her he would fix everything. Honestly, Stefan thought she was in a daze, but he listened to her anyway.

Maybe she knew something that he didn't?

He carried Jeremy while Elena followed behind, muttering to herself how everything was going to be okay. They managed to make it to the entrance of the cave where they found Damon unconscious, with his neck snapped.

By the time Stefan loaded up Jeremy and the ever mumbling Elena on the boat, Damon was still out. Stefan hauled his brother to the boat and set sail to leave the forsaken island.

* * *

The plane ride from Nova Scotia to Mystic Falls private airport consisted of Bonnie lying down unaware of everything that was happening with the two Mikaelson siblings bickering.

It went from a simple question of why Rebekah didn't mourn Kol to Rebekah wondering why Kol was so willing to kill her to how Rebekah cared more about Nik and Elijah than she did him to why didn't Elijah even know Kol was dead in the first place to them blaming everything on Nik because he ruined their family.

It just went back and forth for hours it seemed. If anything, Bonnie was lucky to still be passed out.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was ready to kill.

Not just regular "snap a neck for kicks" or "rip out the heart of someone annoying" kill, but full on butchering someone. His little brother was murdered and he was out for some blood. He had been scheming at his mansion, planning the perfect justice to avenge Kol, when his doorbell went off. He was ready to tear that person limb to limb. How dare someone interrupt his planning!

Klaus yanked the door open, only to see his formally-dead brother holding the Bennett witch in his arms with their sister in tow.

"Sorry to barge in, Nik. Actually, no—I'm not sorry at all," Kol quipped, before he zoomed past his stunned brother to his room.

He hadn't really used the room since he left Mystic Falls after being undaggered, but it had a comfortable bed for Bonnie to rest in until she awoke. Once Kol put the thick blanket over her still form, his fingers caressed her cheek. They stayed there for a moment before finally leaving her face, his thumb brushing against her soft lips. Kol found her to be more beautiful then the other times her saw her. He thought it might have to do with the serene expression on her face. Kol got up and left the room, knowing once she woke up any calmness would be gone.

_He was going to have to do things that would make her livid._

"You're alive." Klaus stated, as Kol came back.

Kol wondered if Klaus was actually in shock.

"Yes, I was brought back." Kol said, quite smug.

Klaus gestured upstairs to where Bonnie was. "Did the witch—"

"No." Rebekah interrupted him. "It was Silas."

"On the contrary," Kol started, drawing their attention. "The day I died, I tried to kill her; Bonnie...And well, I decided to not just kill her, I tried to turn her. I got really close to it, too. I fed her my blood and was even feeding from her."

Kol's mouth started to water just thinking about Bonnie's magical blood. He subconsciously licked his lips. _No! Get back on track!_

"Let me guess, she broke the bones in your body while giving you multiple aneurysms," Klaus bitterly recalled that night Bonnie trapped him at the Gilbert home.

"Yes," Kol gave off a small shiver as he recalled the sweet misery Bonnie put him through. "Well, she died down in that cave on the island, not before turning Elena Gilbert human. When Bonnie died, she still had my blood in her system. Silas came to me on the Other Side. Apparently, he really wants her alive. In a way, she is the reason I'm back."

"That's why he offered you the deal. Bonnie's now in your bloodline." Rebekah interjected.

"Yes, if she completes her transition. Silas claimed that if Bonnie feeds off a doppelganger's blood first in transition, she will become half-witch and half-vampire. A hybrid."

Both siblings were floored at their brother's news. Meanwhile Bonnie, who had finally woken up, and heard most of the conversation.

She left with making a sound. She was _completely horrified._

* * *

Stefan and Damon put Jeremy on the bed in his room, while Caroline tried to talk to the hazy Elena. The brothers entered the kitchen where Elena and Caroline sat around the table. Damon flew by them, pulling out a bottle of bourbon from the cabinet. Damon took a big swig, extremely pissed off. Stefan sat down at the table watching Elena whisper about how Silas will fix it all. It was getting on Caroline's last nerve. Annoyed with her, Caroline slapped Elena.

Elena gasped, seemingly out of her dazed state. "Ow!"

"Someone needs to explain, now! I have no idea of what's happened. Freaky things have been going on and I'm clueless!" Caroline ranted.

"Clearly." Damon retorted at the blond, taking another drink.

"Oh, shut up!" Caroline snapped.

Stefan sighed, his hand rubbing his face in frustration. He turned to Elena.

"What do you remember?"

"Right," Elena blinked.

She told her side of what happened, all the way to Katherine attacking her to finding Jeremy and Bonnie. Tears began to fall down her face as she realized that Jeremy wasn't coming back. Bonnie barely managed to bring him back once. How could Elena think she do it again just like that? A nagging feeling told her it was Silas that planted the thought in her head, along with some other thoughts.

"Wait—" Caroline stopped Elena. "Are you human?"

Elena sniffled.

"Yeah, Bonnie did it. I don't know how. Afterwards, I remember Silas appearing to me. He told me that it would all be okay. I believed them, like a fool. It was like I had to. He made it seem like he could bring her back then she could bring back Jeremy. He made it seem like he was doing _me_ a favor."

"I know this Silas guy is creepy, but please tell me he brought Bonnie back!" Caroline exclaimed. "I don't care if we have to summon a freaking dark lord to get her back!"

"He did, I think." Elena replied. "And it wasn't a dark lord, but—"

"Kol." Damon finished. Everyone turned to him. "I saw him carrying out Bonnie. Then Barbie Klaus knocked me out. You know the rest."

"Well, where could Bonnie be now?" Caroline needed to see her best friend in person to know she was fine.

"Here," a wavering voice said from the front hallway.

Bonnie's hair was messy and her clothes dirty.

Elena and Caroline both rushed over ad threw their arms around her.

"We were so, so worried!" Caroline exclaimed.

They made sure she was okay before Bonnie finally sat down and told them everything she knew. Elena quickly offered her blood for Bonnie, it was the least she could do for her best friend. Bonnie declined, saying she didn't think she should go through with the transition. The troubles her mom had, running through her mind. Caroline put her hands over Bonnie's hand, know what she was thinking of.

"If you do complete the transition, you'll have me and Caroline to help you," Stefan tried to comfort her.

"I don't think I can do it. Be a—you know," she confessed.

Bonnie's talk on the other side with her Grams made her wonder though. Was this what the spirits meant? Was she supposed to turn? Why did the mysterious force her Grams was looking into involve Mystic Falls? A knock at the door stopped her from voicing her other thoughts and worries.

"I'll get it," Damon sarcastically told them in a sing-song voice.

He opened the door to a bat-holding Kol. The next few things happened in a matter of seconds.

Kol gave Damon a good smack breaking the bat in half. Kol then used his foot to snap Damon's neck while he was on the floor. Stefan rushed to Kol, but anticipating the move Kol stabbed him with the piece of bat he was holding before snapping his neck too. Stefan fell down next to his brother. Kol bent over to pick up the bat shard that broke off.

Kol rushed to the girls. Grabbing Caroline by the hair, Kol put the shard—now a perfectly pointy stake—above Caroline's heart.

"Hello, darlings'."

"Let her go," Bonnie ordered, as she enunciated each word clear and firm.

If her magic was with her, the lights would flicker.

"No," Kol quipped back at her. "Here's how this will go. You will feed from Elena, completing your transition, and I will let Caroline go. If you refuse, I will stake Caroline, rip out Elena's throat, and then force you to drink from her anyway. Choose wisely, love."

Elena picked up a kitchen knife to cut her palm, then offered the bloody hand to Bonnie. Caroline fought against Kol, not wanting to force Bonnie's decision.

"Only do this if you want, Bonnie! I mean it!" Caroline insisted, even as Kol pressed the offending piece of wood closer to her heart.

Caroline couldn't live with herself if Bonnie ended up like Abby, tormented by her conflicting existence.

"You keep quiet!" Kol chided, intent on Bonnie completing her transition, no matter the cost.

"I'll do it!" Bonnie promised, grabbing Elena's arm, though she was shaking all the while.

Bonnie looked into Elena's eyes, worried she could lose one or both of her best friends in the next few minutes.

"It'll be okay. We'll figure it all out," Elena encouraged her as Bonnie nodded.

Gently, Bonnie moved her lips to the bleeding palm of Elena. Once she had a taste, Bonnie pulled Elena's arm closer to her, wanting more.

A sick, sadistic smile formed on Kol's face as he watched Bonnie feed.

_Oh, they would have fun. _

Bonnie became aware of what was happening and her surrounds so she mustered up enough control to stop before any real harm could come to Elena. Bonnie's pulled away, becoming so dizzy she passed out. Kol didn't let it bother him. He figured she just freaked out and fainted.

Shoving the struggling Caroline away, Kol picked her up and set off to his brother's mansion again. This time, he didn't let Bonnie out of his sight.

* * *

Bonnie was alarmed by the grave look her Grams had on her face.

"_We need to talk."_

* * *

Bonnie groaned as she took in the familiar room. She was at Klaus' mansion. Kol appeared next to her, offering a glass of water. Bonnie sat up in the bed with Kol gently helping her sit up straight. She took small sips of the water, while Kol observed all of Bonnie movements, his face blank. Bonnie didn't know what she was expecting, but Kol helping her up and offering her something to drink was not it.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. You got what you wanted. Why am I here?"

"I thought you passed out from the toll of recent events, so I brought you back here. I don't have the invite to your home yet."

"You won't get an invite to my home." Bonnie snapped. "Can I just go?"

Kol ignored what she said. "You were talking in your sleep."

"You were watching me sleep?"

"I've spent a lot of time with witches, Bonnie. I know you were having a vision. I need to know if it was about Silas."

"It doesn't concern you."

"I need to know if he is going to be a danger. I already know he will be a problem. I just want to know how big of one."

Bonnie stayed quiet for a moment, weighing her options, "The biggest threat you will ever face."

"Thank you, Bonnie. It would be better if we worked together. Now, you'll need to learn how to feed properly. From what I can tell, the more blood you have the stronger your powers will get. At least, that's the case with Silas."

"Can we do that later? I want to go home."

"Very well. I'll take you home."

Kol put a hand on Bonnie's back guiding her through the mansion. It reminded her of when Klaus forced her to do the unlinking spell. Kol made it a few feet from the front door when it was kicked open. Damon had a shotgun pointed right a Kol. The noise got Rebekah and Klaus' attention. They ran into the room, not wanting to lose their brother again.

"Release Bonnie!" Damon shouted.

"Miss Bennett is my brother's guest and shall stay as long as she wants," Klaus fluidly replied.

"I'm going home." Bonnie stated, not want to be in the middle of their pissing contest.

"In that case, want a ride home, Judgy?" Damon lowered the gun.

"Actually—" Kol began.

"I'd love one." Bonnie said, pushing past Damon to his light blue classic 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible.

Kol scowled at Damon, who smirked and joined Bonnie in his baby, driving off with Kol glaring after them. Rebekah and Klaus shared a knowing look.

"It doesn't matter. Bonnie and I have an understanding." Kol grumbled.

"That must be why she left you so quickly. With Damon Salvatore." Rebekah responded, grabbing her purse before leaving for her new home. "I must be off. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kol didn't pay attention. His mind was on all sorts of images of him beating Damon Salvatore again and again. Yes, Kol needed to beat him up again. With a bat. Soon.

* * *

The ride to Bonnie's house was quiet. It wasn't until Damon pulled into the drive way that they even spoke. Damon looked over at Bonnie. Damon wished he had the right words to tell her. He was going to mess it up if he said the wrong thing.

"I need to ask...Where was Jeremy? I didn't see him at Elena's. I... I think I remember Katherine feeding him to Silas. And then on the Other Side. Is he dead?"

Damon sighed, knowing his answer would hurt her.

"Yeah."

Bonnie looked straight ahead, jutting her chin out. She knew Jeremy was dead, but hearing it out loud put a pang in her heart.

"What about his ring?"

"He stopped wearing it. The hunters' curse technically made him a supernatural being. It wouldn't have worked on him anyway... Listen, I know—"

"It's okay," Bonnie said, in a tiny broken voice. "I'll deal with it. I mean, I have to. There are things that need to be done."

Damon didn't know how to respond to that. Instead, he focus on ring in his pocket.

"Here," Damon handed Bonnie the lapis lazuli ring. "It's the one you gave Elena. Figured you'd need it more then her now."

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't even think about needing a daylight ring. Um... I guess I'll see you later."

"Yep." Damon nodded, wanting to say more but didn't. He let Bonnie get out of the car and start to walk to her front door. Bonnie was halfway across her lawn when Damon had to get something off his chest. He appeared in front of her again and her eyes widened this time. "I—I'm glad your safe. I know I don't show that I care or maybe you don't care, but... I'm glad you safe. When I saw you walk into Elena's tonight, I thought I could actually hug you."

Damon realized what he admitted and was ready to leave and forget it ever happened, but Bonnie shook her head before letting out a pained laugh and meeting his eyes that were filled with honesty.

"I could really use a hug right now."

Without another word, his arms wrapped around her at vampire speed. Bonnie spread her arms around him in return; her hands pulling him towards her—_closer_.

She closed her eyes while his were wide and alert of what was going on. They stayed like that, embracing each other, if only to be comforted for a minute.

When they finally pulled away, Bonnie was the first to speak, surprisingly.

"Thank you, Damon... Can you tell Caroline and Elena that I'm safe? I just really want to go to bed."

"Don't worry about. I'll take care of it. It's been crazy for everyone."

With that Damon got in his car and swiftly left. His mind on the hug and what it meant.

Bonnie cautiously walked up the steps to her home, a rapid feeling of nervousness flowing through her. Her father was most likely beyond the door, pacing angrily in the living room. After what happened with her parents drugging her, Bonnie figured her dad didn't need to even know about her leaving for a few days. She realized it was petty, but she couldn't risk him trying to stop her again.

With a deep sigh, she silently pleaded her father was rather asleep than awake. She used the spare key to unlock the door, putting it back in it's place once she was done, and opened it. It was time for her to face the music. She took a step, only to be blocked.

_Of course._ She was a vampire now.

Everything she had been keeping away from thinking about rushed to the front. Oh god, she was a _vampire_. She couldn't even enter her own home. Bonnie let out a strangle sob, wondering what to do.

"Bonnie! Come in, I was so worried!"

The sight of her worried father emerging from the house made her try to stop the waterworks. Bonnie took a step inside where he father hastily held her tightly. "When you left, I'd though you'd taken off for good. I'm sorry about what happened with your mom. I just wanted to help you."

"I know, dad. I'm sorry too. Things have been so hectic, I just—" silent tears started to fall.

She couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her father made Bonnie realize that she couldn't tell her dad she was just turned into a vampire. She needed to protect him from it like she tried to protect him from her magic. He wouldn't want to know his only daughter became the thing he was trying to protect the town from.

"Do you want to talk about it, sweetie?" he asked.

His concern for her made her heart ache.

"Maybe later," she lied. She wouldn't ever try to burden him with this supernatural mess. "I just really want to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Rudy let his daughter go to her room, knowing he couldn't help her unless she wanted him to. He only wished she trusted him. He knew he broke any trust when he called in Abby. He only wanted to help his little girl.

The first thing Bonnie did when she entered her room was search for a certain phone number she had written on a slip of paper. She found it, lying with a bunch of other things scattered on her desk. She dialed the number, still trying to keep her voice calm enough to talk on the phone. The phone rang and rang until to voice mail came on.

"Hey, it's Bonnie... Bennett. From Mystic Falls. You said to call if I ever needed any help. I've been trying to avoid calling you, to not involve you in my mess, but I could really use the help right now. Call me back?"

Bonnie hung up after leaving the message. She changed into some pajama's before crying herself to sleep.

_Nothing would ever be the same_, she thought as another sob came from her chest.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted everyone to know that this will be more than just Kol and Bonnie. I'm hoping to write a Caroline stroyline and an Elena one along with much more. I also want to focus more on their friendship. I would love to hear your input. Until next time.


End file.
